Maximum Ride The school of nothern lights
by Athena Waren
Summary: Max and the flock decide to visit Crleton Place in Canada. While there, they meet six people all the same age as Max, Fang and Iggy.When they get settled in Erasers show up from a new school in the north and take one of then new 6 because she is physic.
1. Canada here we go

Something shook me awake. When I opened my eyes I saw Fang staring down at me. "Hey." I said in a tired voice. He smiled and brushed a strand of my long blond hair out of my face. My hair had kept getting longer. I started to feel smart that I had packed my hair brush when we left Anne's house. Fang leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips and then reacted to his kiss. He angled his head so that he could kiss me better.

" We need to get out of here. The kids are getting ansy staying in one place for so long." Fang said.

" We've only been here 3 days. Or is it jus that you want to leave and go back to the beach. I know it's beautiful, but that's some where we've already been, and if the erasers know where it is they would probably find us. So if we leave we would have to go some place else." I told him. He just smiled and nodded. I looked around at our mountain home. It was a wonderful spot, but Fang was right as usual. We had stayed in that cave for too long. Just then my little Angel skipped in. She jumped up and in to Fang's arms. He swung her around in a circle over his head.

"Max are we gonna move again? 'Cause if we do I want to go and live in a real house!" Angel exclaimed.

" Ange. If we could afford to live in a real house then we would have bought one a long time ago." Fang said in a kind voice. I looked up at him in surprise. Sure we had the card Jeb had given me, but as far as we knew it only had 200 dollars. It had been seven years since we had run away from Anne's. Iggy, Fang, and I are 21, Nudge is 18, Gazzy is 15 and Angel is 13. Nudge and Iggy have been a couple for 3 years now. Outside I could hear Nudge and Iggy talking. They were discussing where they would want to live if we moved again.

" I think we should go to Canada. Sure it would be cold but the Erasers wouldn't ever think to look for us there!" Iggy has always wanted to go to Canada. He had heard of this small town near Ottawa Ontairo. It was called Carleton Place. It was small and quiet.

"I like the idea of that small town. Why not. Max? Max, can we go to Carleton Place? It sounds like a great place to live. I think it would be great!" Nudge exclaimed. I looked at Fang. He nodded in approval.

"Ok. Why not? Let's go. Pack up your things kids. We're going to Canada." I said. A loud cheer came from Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Even though I was worried, Iggy had a point. The Erasers would never look for us there. Canada would be the last place any one would look, and especially in a small town like Carleton Place.


	2. The Premonition

**Leah's POV**

I sat straight up in bed. I had had another strange dream about kids coming from the sky. As I calmed my breathing, my fiance Nick sat up in bed. He put his arms around me. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm ok. It was just another dream. You know, the one about the bird kids?" I said.

"Yes. I know the one you mean. I was just worried that it was a different one. You know. The one with those men in the white coats?"

"Yeah, I can understand your concern, but it was just the one with the bird kids. I'm starting to think it's more than a dream, I'm thinking it might be another premonition." I said.

"But you haven't had one of those in 7 years. Do you really think that could be what it is?" he asked. I gave him a look that said, you should know better than to ask me that. "Ok so if you're right then weird bird kids are going to come to our town?"

"Well I can't tell for sure. It might be correct but if not then we won't see any bird kids any time soon. Come on. It's three thrity in the morning. We sould go to sleep." I said. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. His tounge traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth so he could enter and explore. His tounge massaged mine. We both pulled away for air. "You're supposed to be making me tired not waking me up." I said as I leaned in again. I kissed him and he reacted to it leaning in closer. He pulled away and started to massage my back.

"You know that you have an audition tomorrow. You should rest your voice. You're going to be belting. It's hard to do that." he said.

"Mmm. Yeah I know. I'll drink an herbal tea in the morning. I'll calm my vocal cords. Now I think we should get some sleep." I said.

"Ok. I love you and I'll see you in the morning." he pulled me close as I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Food In New York City

**Max's POV**

By noon we were over New York. We were making great time. With in about 4-5 hours we would be over the boarder and it would be about an hour to Carleton Place. Total shifted in my arms. "Max! Max can we stop? I'm hungry." Angel complained.

"Ooh! I want Mc Donald's!" Gazzy called out. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Is everyone up for Mc Donald's?" I asked. One thing I knew was if it was food, the flock was up for it. Of course we ended up at Mc Donald's. I walked up to the counter and ordered 3 big Macs, a chicken finger meal and 4 orders of fries with 4 root beers.

"I want a chicken cesar salad, 6 orders of fries, 5 cheese burgers, 2 big Macs and 3 cola's." Gazzy told the cashier.

I waited to pay as the others ordered the meals. When I went to pay for the food, the woman at the cash register gave me a strange look.

"Are you sure you guys can eat all that food?" she asked. Then it was my turn to give her a strange look.

"We eat a lot. You know Jughead from those Archie comics? Well we have stomachs like that." I reassured her. She smiled and handed what I thought was our largest 7 trays of food ever. I grabbed two and the rest of the flock grabbed one. We all sat down at two tables. The boys sat at one table and us girls sat at the other. As we ate I felt a million eyes on us. I can't say I blame them. 6 kids usually don't eat this much.

When we took off again we found a nice spot in the middle of a forest. We flew over Central Park and many memories flooded back. When we got our make overs, and when Angel lost Celeste because we were chased by Erasers. I looked at Angel and that dirty bear. It really did need a good wash. "Hey Ig. Why did you want to go to that little town anyways?" Gazzy asked.

"It seemed like a quaint little town. There have been a few developments made since I last checked but the population has only increased a little bit. I thought we could use the quiet. I know it would be a chance for us all to relieve a bit of stress." he explained.

"Iggy's right. I think it will be a fun experience. He even said that there was a school we can go to! Well actually, for you guys to go to." Nudge said.

" What's the school's name?" Angel asked.

"It's called Notre Dame. It has uniforms and it's catholic but it sounds like a good school." Iggy told her.


	4. The audition

**A/N** Sorry to the people who like this Fan fiction that I haven't posted yet. This is the fourth chapter and I hope some of you recognize the song. It's called Fly on my Father's wings. It's from the movie Quest for Camelot. To all those who review I'm happy you did!

As we crossed over the boarder we landed for a quick snack. Of course for us, a quick snack usually turns in to a full on meal. "Alright. We're in Canada now and it's only about an hour to Carleton Place. We'll get a small snack and take off again. Now go find what you want." I said. We walked in to a place called the Duty Free. Fang stayed with me and the rest of the kids split off in different directions. Angel came running back 3 bags of chips. When the rest of the kids returned we paid for the food and sat down to eat it. After our little snack we went in the trees behind the Duty Free and took of in the direction the road went.

"I can't wait to this little town." Angel said. I saw Fang look over at Angel and smile.

**Leah's POV**

I walked in to the audition room. The director smiled at me. "Hello, Miss... Roberts. I have heard wonderful things about you." he said.

"Oh thank-you! I'm guessing Mr. L talked to you?" I asked

"Mr. Lombac? Yes. He called me and told me how you are an amazing singer and actor among other things. Talented writer, drawer, and how well you interact with other people. We have looked forward to your audition. Please tell us what you wish to sing for this play and begin." he said.

" Alright. I want to sing Fly on my father's wings. I'm trying out for the part of Kaylee, if I don't make Kaylee I don't mind her mother or one of the dragons." I said. The directors wrote down some notes then gave me a hand motion that said begin. I cleared my throat and began to sing.

_If you were with me now, _

_I would find myself in you_ _If you were with me now, _ _your the only one who knew_ _all the things we've had to do._ _I want to live my life, _ _the ways that I would_ _with courage as my light,_ _fighting for what's right_ _like you believed that I could_ _And I will fly on my father's wings to _ _places I have never been_ _there is so much I've never seen_ _and I can feel his heart beat still_ _and I will do great things_ _On my father's wings_ _This world I'll never see_ _my dreams that just won't be_ _this horse's stridge_ _with one days ride_ _will have covered more distance than me_ _[Chorus_ _Someday, with his spirit to guide me_ _and his memory beside me_ _I will be free_ _To fly on my father's wings_ _to places I have never been_ _and there is so much I've never seen_ _and I can feel his heart beat still _ _and I will do great things_ _On my father's wings_

_on my father's wings..._

When I had finished the directors smiled. I bowed and left the stage. As I climbed in to my car, I thought to myself of how I did so well when I sung. There was no doubt I didn't get one of my suggestions for my part.


	5. The Avian's are here!

**A/N: If any of my readers have ideas for my next chappie please tell me. I have writers block. I need ideas. Oh and If you want the next chappie five reviews please!

* * *

**

**Leah's POV**

When Nick got home that night I had made spaghetti. We ate and then went to watch some TV. When we went to bed I told him about how the directors already knew who I was. He smiled at me and gave me a big hug. As he pulled away I leaned in and kissed him. He leaned in to it, as the kiss got more passionate. I put my hand the back of his neck playing with his blond hair. He smiled against my lips. I traced his bottom lip with my tounge. He opened his mouth so I could enter. His hand was entangled in my hair as we lay down without breaking the kiss. He rolled on to his back pulling me on to his stomach. We continued kissing for a while until we both pulled away for air. He smiled at me, and I returned it. "I love you, you know?" he asked.

"Yes. I know, because I love you too." I replied. We kissed again and then turned the light out. As I fell asleep I couldn't help thinking that we were in for some strange visitors.

**Max's POV**

As we entered the little town of Carleton Place, it seemed to be well developed and well populated. We landed on a block called Hawkins Dr. There were kids waiting for a bus and as people drove past they waved in the friendliest way, even if they didn't know you. We walked around when they stopped at a house with a blue mustang in the front of it. A woman was walking out of it and towards her car. I ran up the driveway to see if she knew where we could get some food. "Excuse me? Miss? Do you know where we could get some food around here?" I asked.

"Yea, yea I do. Um…it's not to far from here. It's called the Thruway. If you want to go there you can get a good breakfast for about seven or eight dollars." she said. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Leah Roberts. You must be from out of town." she said. I gave her a strange look. "You have an American accent." she explained.

"Oh. We get that a lot. I'm Max. Maximum Ride. And these are my family. Fang…" she interrupted me as I was about to say our names. But what she said was amazing.

"…Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel…" she finished my sentence. "You have to come inside now. I have some things that I have to ask you. They're important." she said. I wasn't sure I could trust her. First she was giving me directions to some place to eat and now she was telling me to go in to her house. Fang walked up to me.

"Why do you want us to come inside. And how do you know our names?' he asked.

"If I tell you out here I could be in a lot of danger. And so could you." she said. Fang looked at me. It was against my better judgement but I nodded. The kids followed us in to the house. Leah turned and locked the door behind us. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one little bit. Then the strangest thing happened. "I need one of you boys to take off your shirt." I was taken aback. No one had ever asked that before.

**Leah's POV**

Max looked angry. I knew it sounded weird but I needed proof. They looked exactly like the ones from my dreams. "I know it sounds weird but just trust me for one second." I said. I saw Iggy nod and he took off his jacket then his shirt revealing the wings on his back. "I knew it. You are the ones I dreamt of. The six human avian highbrids. The men in white coats are looking for either you or me." I said. Max's eyes widened. I could tell she was astonished that I knew about them and the men in white coats. I just didn't mention the erasers and fly boys.

"So does this mean that you know about erasers and fly boys?" Nudge asked. I looked at her and nodded. "But how? How did you know?" she asked.

"This might sound strange, but maybe not to you. I can see the future. Not always but lately I was dreaming about you, and the men in white coats, and erasers. It was weird at first. But then you showed up and well. Now I know who you are and that you are real." I said. Angel smiled. She seemed to know that I was good. She walked right up to me and gave me a big hug.

"It's not strange. We should know strange. Leah, I know you have good intentions." Angel said still holding on to me. Iggy was putting his shirt on when I heard Nick walk out from our room.

"Excuse me for a minute." I said. I walked up the stairs to meet Nick. I gave him a good morning kiss and then handed him his robe. "You might want this. They're here." I said hinting on my dream. He instantly caught on, as he threw his robe on. "Nick, this Is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel Ride. They're the avian highbrids I told you about." I said smiling. Nick gave them a small smile and a wave as he walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He took out a red bull and opened it up.

"Avian highbrids huh?" Nick asked after he was awake. They all nodded as they ate the food I put out for them. I was going to need groceries soon. I shook my head away from the thought.

"Yes. We flew a long way and needed food. Thank-you for it. We eat a lot and there aren't many places that will serve us. They think we can't eat it all. It gets annoying after a while. We had to end up going to a groceries store to buy the amount of food we needed." She said.


End file.
